Emmalilly Dursley
by huffle-bibin
Summary: Dudley had a twin. A magical twin. Petunia gives her to Lily for her own good. What happens when Emmalilly goes to Hogwarts, meets her cousin and finds out about her real family? First HP fic, rating just incase.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

A/N It's 4:46 am

A/N It's 4:46 am. I've had this idea for a while. I also have a case of insomnia. Therefore, you get a chapter of this story. Read and review. This is the Prologue and my first Potter fic. It will get better. I promise.

The room was sterile as a horsy woman gave birth to her babies. The first one was a boy. His name was to be Dudley. He was huge, a whopping 10 pounds. The second child was a mere 4 pounds, 8 ounces. She was tiny with auburn fuzz covering her head. As Petunia held her son and daughter, she knew her daughter was different. She looked like her sister in every way, including the spark of magic that all wizards and witches had, that Petunia had wanted so desperately. Her daughter was a powerful witch Petunia knew that. Her spark was as large as many fully trained wizards' sparks were. Petunia was broken out of her thoughts by the doctor. "Ma'am, what is your daughter's name?" the doctor asked kindly. "Emmalilly," Petunia replied softly. "She's my little Emmalilly."

Petunia had figured out that little Emmalilly would have died if not for her magic. Against all odds this tiny baby was living, while her fat twin did every thing a baby is supposed to do- mainly sit, cry, eat, poo, cry, eat, and sleep. Emmalilly never fussed, never cried. She slept, she ate, and she breathed. It was easy to not tell Vernon about her, to keep her hidden. Baby Dudley more than made up for the little missing one, if only in size. Two weeks later when Emmalilly was released from the hospital while Vernon was at work, Petunia paid a visit to her sister.

"Petunia, how lovely to see you!" Lilly said, slightly shocked that her sister was there. "Hi Lilly," Petunia said softly. "Come in, come in! Oh, come see Harry! He is so cute, just a couple of weeks old now. And let me see your little one!" Lilly gushed as the sisters walked through a tidy, small, one-story house. Petunia held out little baby Emmalilly for Lilly to see. "May I hold her?" Lilly asked, hoping she wasn't crossing any boundaries. To her relief Petunia nodded and handed over the baby. In a rough voice, horse from crying Petunia said, "Lilly, I need you to keep Emmalilly." Lilly looked up, shocked. "What?" "She has the spark, brighter than any I've seen. I just don't know how to deal with a witch. I want to love her and to care for her in the best way that I can, and that means letting you take care of her. Please. Tell Harry she's his sister, tell James the truth, tell everyone whatever. I just want her safe and here is the best place," Petunia said, breaking down into sobs. "Oh Tuney," Lilly murmured, holding Emmalilly in one hand, rubbing her sister's back with the other. "Of course I'll keep Emmalilly." "Thank you Lilly." And without another word Petunia kissed her daughter's forehead and left, still crying. She had to take care of her only son, whom was with a sitter she didn't trust in the slightest.

Lilly sighed and held Emmalilly close before placing her in the crib next to Harry. Harry and Emmalilly rolled to face each other and grabbed hands, neither of them conscience of what they were doing. Lilly watched in awe as her infant son accepted his new sister without a further thought.

A year passed quickly in the Potter household. Harry and Emmalilly got along exceptionally well and James loved her. Lilly loved her too, but in a different way. This tiny girl was her sister's gift to her, a sign of total trust. The happy family of four was enjoying another evening in, courtesy of Lord Voldemort's desire to kill them all. Suddenly Voldemort was at the door and panic ensued. "Lilly, take Harry! I'll hold him off!" James yelled as Lilly picked up both children. Emmalilly was the safest, seeing as Voldemort didn't know she existed. Lilly placed her in the crib and covered her totally before Voldemort got in. Protecting Harry she pleaded, "No, please, not Harry. Kill me but please, don't kill Harry." With a flick of his wrist Lilly was dead. Voldemort turned on the child Harry and shot the spell. When it ricocheted no one noticed the small baby nearly killed by the roof falling on top of her. Hagrid whisked Harry away to his aunt and uncle's house while Emmalilly was take to the local orphanage, where she would grow up as a relitivly muggle child for about eleven years. This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

A/N She lives! And she updates! Ok, several things. One, I'm so sorry! Writer's block is the root of all evil! Two, I spelt Lily's name wrong in the last chappie. Sorry again (and yes, as of right now I am to lazy/ busy to change it) Three, Emmalilly is a very quiet person. She always speaks softly, except when yelling is denoted. When it says she is speaking softly, it means really, _really_ quietly. Four, enjoy!

Chapter One

Emmalilly stood outside a train. A big red train. On Platform 9 and ¾. The only reason she even decided to go to this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was because she didn't want to stay at the orphanage for another year. At least, that was the pretty lie she told herself. In reality, she didn't really know why she wanted to come to this school that no one had ever heard of. There was just a pull, a feeling in her gut that she couldn't ignore. So, three weeks after receiving her letter, there she was, attempting to pull her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Need some help?" a pair of twins asked her, not unkindly.

"Yes please," she said timidly, nervous at meeting older students.

"On three then Fred. One, two, three!" one of the two said as they lugged the trunk onto the train.

"There you go sweetheart. You should get on board so they don't leave you behind," Fred said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Aww, he's only joking doll. I'm George, and that nut is Fred," the other twin said.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Emmalilly," she said softly.

The twins were curious about this soft-spoken girl, but she quickly turned and got on the train. Shaking off the encounter, they ran over to pester their little brother.

Emmalilly jumped onto the train and quickly found an empty compartment. Pushing her trunk under the seat, she sat down and looked out the window. Several minutes later she was still looking when a knock at the door brought her to stop looking and let the knocker in.

"D'you mind if I sit here? I can't seem to find an empty carriage," the boy at the door asked, his hair dripping wet.

Emmalilly quickly shook her head and gestured next to her before looking out the window again. She had never been one to talk much, and she rarely spoke with those she didn't know well.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan," the boy said in a broad Irish drawl after a few long moments of silence.

"Emmalilly," she said as she shook his hand.

"Do you have a surname?" Seamus asked, curious about the shy girl in front of him.

"None that I know of," she said softly.

"That explains the scars then," he thought out loud.

"What?" she asked, now paying attention.

"Well, if your parents are dead and you have scars on your hands, it would seem that your parents were killed and you were hurt in the process," Seamus mused.

"Yeah. The roof fell on me," she replied as she looked out the window again at the rain now falling heavily around the train.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"The. Roof. Fell. On. Top. Of. Me. Thus the scars on my hands, arms, legs, torso and face," she said slowly.

"Are they bad?" he asked curiously.

"Nope. They've faded over the years. Except for the one… its not important," she said as the train lurched to life and began chugging down the rails.

She let a curtain of her long auburn hair fall around her face and her bangs shield her eyes as she studied the floor. Seamus took the opportunity to study the girl in front of him. She was pretty in his eyes, with a plain kind of beauty that few people were blessed enough to see. Her hands were laced with the fine white lines of the past, but he carefully ignored that as he observed her physical state. She didn't look healthy because she was skinny and pale.

When the food trolley came around neither of the two had said another word to each other.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the kind witch who pushed the trolley asked.

"Umm, some Beans and two bags of Chocolate Frogs," Seamus said as he got up.

"2 Sickles and 8 Knuts," the witch said as she handed over the goods. Seamus forked over the money and thanked her before sitting down again.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Seamus asked softly so as to not startle Emmalilly.

"No, but thank you," she lied as her stomach growled loudly.

"Sush!" she yelled at it.

"Sure. Here, have some Frogs," he laughed as he held out a bag.

"Frogs?" she asked, confused.

"They're only enchanted to move like frogs. They're chocolate," he explained as he held one out to her.

Cautiously she opened the pack and quickly cupped her hands around the squirmy treat. She quickly popped the frog in her mouth and began chewing.

"Mmm. That's really good. Thanks," she said a fair bit louder then she had been speaking earlier, but still quietly.

"You can speak so people can hear you!" Seamus exclaimed in fake shock.

"For your information Mr. Finniagan, I do talk so people can hear me. They just have to listen," she said matter of factly.

They passed the rest of the train ride that way, jesting with each other and getting to know each other better. By the time they reached Hogwarts, both had done something they thought was impossible. Emmalilly had made a friend, a male friend, and was actually talking to him, and Seamus had fallen in a friendly sort of love.

A/N Seamus strikes me as the passionate, quick to fall in love, never falls out kinda guy. And to classify, it's a little bit more then friends kinda love. (For me, there's friends, more than friends, crush, mutual romantic interest and love love.) So he's got a long way to go until love love. :P Sorry its so short, but I'll write more soon. I promise.


End file.
